I'm Not Okay
by KillerQueen82
Summary: So Flashbacks! Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are orphans that are close enough to be brothers. But one day Grimmjow gets adopted and Ulquiorra is left alone... or so he thinks. Read to learn more!


**Hi everyone I'm back once again with a new story. This one is once again AU. It has flashbacks. I rekindled my love for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow! After a short hiatus of loving them. Well away from my boring author's note and now for the real action! Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

~10 years ago from when the story takes place~

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were the best of friends. Emphasis on were. They were so close that most of the time they were confused as brothers. They did everything together… Well until one unfortunate day…

"So you're looking to adopt?" Momo asked her newest customer.

"Yes," The rich lady in the fur coat said, "Preferably male, energetic, and who smiles most of the time."

"You're looking to adopt only one?" Momo asked her heart falling.

"Only one, that's right. Is there a problem with that?" Mrs. Rich Lady said wondering why it would be such a problem to only adopt one child, I mean less paperwork… right?

"We have the boy you're looking for, but there are some complications," Momo said hoping that the lady would understand.

"Well as long as it doesn't mean adopting two children I'll be fine with anything." She replied happily with a bouncy tone to her voice.

"Oh," Momo said looking unhappy at that last statement.

"Is there something wrong? I can understand if they're brothers or something, then I'll take them both." She said looking concerned at Momo's bubbly attitude decreasing.

"The boy who you described as wanting, Grimmjow is 8 and currently up for adoption. However his best friend Ulquiorra is 6 and they never leave each other. They're not brothers, but maybe you could take both of them." Momo explained hoping that she could persuade the lady.

"No I'm sorry I can only understand if they are related by blood, but I can give Ulquiorra a chance." She said quickly feeling slightly guilty.

"Here we are," Momo said as she reached the boy's room.

"Wonderful, may I leave this outside?" The lady asked as she removed her coat.

"Of course," Momo replied, "I'll wait here and just tell me if you need the paperwork."

The rich lady walked into the room and tried to keep up with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"Hi," The lady introduced herself, "I'm Giana. Who are you?" She crouched down in her nice suit pants and shirt.

"I'm Grimmjow," Grimmjow introduced himself proudly, "And this is Ulquiorra."

"Hello Grimmjow and Ulquiorra," Giana asked trying to appeal to the younger boys, "What're you guys doing?"

"We're pretending to be ninjas!" Grimmjow yelled and Giana smiled. This was exactly she was looking for in a son.

"What about you Ulquiorra? Can you talk?" Giana asked trying to give both boys a chance at winning her heart.

"Yes of course I can talk," Ulquiorra replied. Giana scowled for barely a second, she didn't like his attitude.

"So which one of you is the head ninja?" Giana asked.

"Ulqui!" Grimmjow said loudly while Ulquiorra hid behind his back.

"Really? Why is he the leader?" Giana asked surprised that someone so small could possibly be the leader, even if it was something as stupid as pretending ninjas.

"Because he's smart and he's a great fighter!" Grimmjow smirked and yelled, Ulquiorra just blushed.

"So are you two brothers?" Giana asked curiously. They certainly didn't look like brothers.

"No," Ulquiorra said before Grimmjow could.

"We're best friends forever! Nothing can break us apart!" Grimmjow said laughing.

"That's sweet, so what happened to your parents?" Giana asked.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both paled, or Ulquiorra paled as much as he could.

"We don't like to talk about that," Ulquiorra said quietly.

"It's not funny and we don't like it," Grimmjow continued.

Giana saw her mistake here, they were more than friends so that they were like brothers but she couldn't take both of them with her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was such a sensitive topic," Giana apologized.

"Just be sure not to ask that to Starrk," Grimmjow said.

"Or Hallibel," Ulquiorra continued.

"And definitely not Aaroneiro." Grimmjow concluded.

"I'm sorry boys," Giana said she meant it not for asking about they're parents deaths but for having to split them up.

"It's fine!" They both replied surprisingly cheerfully.

"I'm going to go and fill out some paperwork so you can come home with me," She said directing the message at Grimmjow but apparently the boys thought she was talking to both of them.

"Thanks Mom!" They both said. Giana felt her heart ache, she really didn't want Ulquiorra but he made Grimmjow so happy.

She walked out of the room shutting the door tightly behind her. She went up to Momo who was waiting patiently for her.

"So are you going to take them?" Momo asked excitedly.

"Grimmjow," She said watching as the smile dropped right off of Momo's face as she said that, "Just Grimmjow, I want one son not two."

"Just fill all of this out," Momo pointed to spaces on the paper. "I'll go get him packed up."

"Thank you," Giana said filling it all out.

Momo didn't respond as she walked into the boy's room.

"Miss Momo!" Both boys shouted at the same time, "Did you hear Miss Giana would take both of us!"

"I'm sorry boys but you must be mistaken she's only taking Grimmjow," Momo said sadly.

"What?" Grimmjow asked shocked, she really expected him to pick up everything and leave the only person who'd been there for almost all of his life.

"You can't be serious" Grimmjow said hoping this was all a bad dream that Ulquiorra would wake him up from.

"I'm sorry boys I really am, but it's the truth," Momo said giving them a sad smile, "But it's for the best! I promise, Grimmjow you'll finally get the family you've always wanted and Ulquiorra can come and visit you all the time!"

Ulquiorra instantly burst out crying and gripped Grimmjow's arm tightly. Grimmjow didn't cry he just had a sort of stunned look on his face like someone had just flown into the ceiling on a rocket-propelled desk.

"Hey it'll be fine, we'll still see each other Ulqui, there's nothing to worry about," Grimmjow tried to console the bawling six-year old.

"As long as Grimm says it will be okay I know it really will be!" Ulquiorra grinned through his tears as he looked up at Grimmjow.

Momo really hated to ruin the moment but she had to tell Grimmjow to pack his stuff.

"Grimmjow you need to pack up all of your stuff before Miss Giana can take you home.

Ulquiorra helped Grimmjow pack his few belongings including his birthday present from last year that Ulquiorra gave him even though it was a little too girly for him. It was a plain silver necklace that Grimmjow had gotten mad at Ulquiorra for buying him because it looked too girly. But it cost Ulquiorra's savings from the past 2 years. Grimmjow remembered that fight that they had and smiled as he clasped the pendant around his necklace.

"Okay they're all signed," Giana walked in with the forms. Ulquiorra looked like he was about to burst into to tears again while Grimmjow looked pissed beyond belief.

"Okay guys say your last goodbyes!" Momo said trying to sound cheerful but really sounding like someone just ran over her favorite cat.

"Bye Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said sniffling as he walked over to Grimmjow to give him a hug.

"Bye Ulqui," Grimmjow said on the verge of tears hugging back.

"I love you Grimm," Ulquiorra said as he started to cry again.

"I love you too Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said tearing up at leaving his best friend and first crush.

Giana left feeling only slightly worse than when she first got there.

~Back to Ulquiorra~

Ulquiorra couldn't believe it! Some random lady came and took his best friend away from him in less than an hour! He loved Grimmjow in a way that was a little more than just a best friend, but he was only six and he didn't know how much he would really miss Grimmjow until after he was gone.

Grimmjow had gone through the same thing that he had and he understood him, but now his best friend and only friend was gone. Ulquiorra started sobbing into his pillow when someone opened the door.

~Back to the mysterious person walking into Ulquiorra's room~

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" A kind voice asked him before petting his hair slowly.

"My best friend, he just left me," Ulquiorra sobbed out burying his face in his hands.

"Aw, it'll all be okay soon. I'm going to adopt you and take you home to meet my other children." The mysterious voice once again said.

"Really?" Ulquiorra perked up, did this mean he was going to get adopted too?

"Yes, silly now get your stuff together I'm going to go sign the papers." Ulquiorra raised his head to see a busty lady with long orange blonde hair.

Ulquiorra scurried to grab everything that was his, which compared to Grimmjow wasn't much. He just started going to school and didn't have very many friends so he didn't get nearly as many gifts as his best friend.

"Okay! The papers are all signed!" Momo said happily as she lead Ulquiorra out to his new mother, "Ulquiorra this is your mother Rangiku."

"Hi Mommy!" Ulquiorra squeaked out before following her out of the orphanage.

"Ulquiorra I should probably tell you this before we get home," Rangiku began, "I have four other children and you're the youngest. You're my first adopted child so if any of them are mean to you just talk to me or your father, Gin."

"Okay Mommy!" Ulquiorra said happily.

"Ulquiorra what's your best friend's name?" Rangiku inquired.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" Ulquiorra relied smiling.

"That's cute," Rangiku said smiling happily.

~Back at Grimmjow~

Grimmjow felt really bad for abandoning Ulquiorra like that. And worst of all Giana was making him move! He was being forced to move far away from Ulquiorra and he only got to see him one last time before he was forced away from his best friend forever. And he even promised Ulquiorra that he would visit him frequently to make him feel less alone.

Grimmjow sighed and laid down on his bed falling into a deep sleep.

~Back to Ulquiorra~

These children were even rowdier than Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was surprised Miss Rangiku and Mister Gin could stand these children. Neliel, who was 16, kept fighting with Nnoitra, who was 15, and then there was the case of the other two Szayel and Yylfordt who did nothing but work in their shared room. Well Ulquiorra was pretty sure that they were working, he couldn't really tell what they were doing. And Miss Rangiku was right he was younger than Szayel by six years and Szayel was the youngest of the rest of the children.

"Okay, your father and I are going out on date night, Nel you're in charge," Rangiku said in front of all her children.

"But Mom! Nel's always in charge!" Nnoitra complained.

"She's the oldest, your argument is invalid." Rangiku said before grabbing Gin's arm and leading him out of the house.

"Everyone play nice now!" Gin yelled back.

"Now that this meeting is over why don't we go and finish my new project, Yylfordt I require that you come with me." Szayel said walking off in a different direction than the rest of them.

"Well I'm going to my room," Neliel replied, she was the only one with her single room. Odd or not Nnoitra had to share his room with Ulquiorra because Neliel was a girl and Szayel and Yylfordt already shared to same room.

"Looks like it's just us two," Nnoitra growled out licking his lips with his overly long tongue.

"I'm going to go outside," Ulquiorra tried to get himself out of Nnoitra's reach before Nnoitra could do something _strange_ to him.

Nnoitra's arm shot out and grabbed Ulquiorra and put him down on the couch uncomfortably, with Nnoitra of course on top.

"Want to play a game?" Nnoitra breathed in his ear.

"What kind of game?" Ulquiorra asked now interested in what game his older brother would play with him.

"Oh a very fun one," Nnoitra said chuckling to himself.

"Yay games!" Ulquiorra exclaimed happily.

Nnoitra slapped Ulquiorra hard across the face and it took Ulquiorra not to cry out in pain. Where was Grimmjow when he needed him most?

"The game is to not make any noise while I play with you, if you make any noise then I get to punish you."

Ulquiorra nodded slowly fearing what Nnoitra would do to him.

~Back to the present time (10 years later)~

"So Grimmjow did you have any crushes before me?" Grimmjow's lover Ichigo asked him.

"One but that was a long time ago and I haven't seen him since I was eight." Grimmjow replied appearing deep in thought.

"What did he look like?" Ichigo asked trying to be persistent.

"He had beautiful green eyes, silky onyx colored hair, and he had super pale white skin that was like porcelain." Grimmjow thought hard trying to remember anything else of his past best friend. "And he was delicate, easily broken, we both went through the same situation but he was more affected by it, he always depended on me for everything."

"He sounds pretty important to you." Ichigo said with disgust.

"I never saw him again even though I promised I would go and visit him all the time," Grimmjow said remorsefully.

"What was his name?" Ichigo asked this time just so he could track down this boy and stop him from ever taking Grimmjow back.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow replied.

"I thought there was a boy in our class named Ulquiorra," Ichigo trailed off.

"There is? How come I never noticed?" Grimmjow said surprised.

"His name is Ulquiorra Ichimaru, right? He probably got adopted sometime after you left." Ichigo said hopefully losing Grimmjow's interest with the next statement, "He looks pretty emo though, he's never really talked and he stays to himself most of the time."

Grimmjow thought that was slightly odd the Ulquiorra that he remembered was always cheerful and happy and now he was suddenly depressed how come he never noticed?

~To Ulquiorra again~

Ulquiorra had grown up from that innocent six-year-old boy that Nnoitra used to play games with. Key words being used to.

Ulquiorra woke up to yet another painful morning. Sometimes he wished that he would just not wake up at all, but is he did he knew that Neliel and his mother and father would throw a fit.

"Ulqui!" Rangiku called through the empty house that used to be teeming with life, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming mother," Ulquiorra yelled through the empty halls. The rest of Miss Rangiku's children were either in college, Szayel and Yylfordt, or out on their own, Nnoitra, or in medical school, Neliel. Leaving Ulquiorra Rangiku and Gin alone in their average sized home.

Ulquiorra trudged down the stairs in his school uniform. He hated being alone and he hadn't yet forgotten about Grimmjow. Well technically he was in the same grade as Grimmjow he was smart enough to have advanced two grades over the years.

His adoptive mother stood in the middle of the kitchen cooking and army of pancakes for what seemed would only be him at the breakfast table. Eating only 2 of the chocolate chip monstrosities Ulquiorra walked towards the front door grabbing his book bag on the way out.

He walked to school like always, got beat up in the hallway before school, went to first period and got noticed by no one except for who he let notice him. And what was that… blue hair? Grimmjow?! No that's not possible how, why, would Grimmjow be here?

~Back to Grimmjow~

Seriously the second day of school and already three girls came up to him professing their undying love for him. However Grimmjow had a more important mission than that, it was called finding one Ulquiorra, apologizing, dumping one Ichigo, then dating one Ulquiorra. This would totally work if only Grimmjow could find raven-haired boy.

Grimmjow ran his hand through his long unruly blue hair. His hair, which used to be short, was now down to the middle of his back.

Grimmjow finally found his way to first period with only two more girls asking him out.

Looking around the classroom he found the one person who only he could still care about after ten years.

Now he just had to wait for the perfect moment to ask him out.

But first to pull the best dick boyfriend move ever. Breaking up through text.

_Hey Ichi._

_WTF do you want Grimmjow?_

_Listen we need to talk._

_What? Grimmjow?_

_We're over bitch!_

_Oh it's ok I don't really give a fuck._

_Well, this escalated quickly._

_See you later._

_Bye._

Grimmjow sighed in relief. That was until his history teacher collected his phone and read his text messages. The worst part was that she started laughing obnoxiously.

Ulquiorra watched carefully from his place in the back corner of the room. Yep definitely Grimmjow.

~One boring history class later~

Grimmjow found Ulquiorra, and wow Ichigo was right he did look super depressed. Time for step one of his plan. Approach the prey.

"Hey Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said as calmly as he could.

"Hello Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said looking at Grimmjow for any changes.

Step two ask the prey out.

"So Ulquiorra do you want to go out with me?"

"What? Grimmjow I see you for the first time in 10 years and that's the second thing you decide to say to me?" Ulquiorra asked raising one of his eyebrows to look more menacing but not, definitely not breaking his emotionless mask.

"So that's a no I'd assume," Grimmjow said sadly.

"I never said that," Ulquiorra said stepping up on his tippy-toes to plant a kiss on Grimmjow's mouth.

When he pulled away from the kiss he stared at Grimmjow intently for a few seconds before walking off, but not before saying, "Here's my number come over sometime and we can play a game."

Ulquiorra let a smirk grace his duo-toned lips. Maybe his crazy family had actually helped him.

**I hope that story wasn't too cliché or anything. I needed to get it out of my head and it's like 1 'o clock so it's probably not the highest standard. Please R&R to let me know what you thought. And if someone wants a sequel you have to tell me what the Daedric prince of destruction is called in Skyrim. ~82 out~!**


End file.
